The purpose of this study is to determine the toxicity, immunologic effects, maximal tolerated dose, and antitumor effects of the ch14.18 and R24 antibodies when administered together with 1.5 million units/m2/day of interleukin-2 (IL-2). This protocol will attempt to obtain clinically significant in vivo antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity.